¿Amigos?
by Eienhy
Summary: Un recuento de los daños, en un par de segundos. Harry analiza lo vivido y se pregunta si alguna vez él y Louis fueron amigos. Y si lo fueron ¿podrán volver a serlo? 1D- Larry Stylinson Song fic: Friends Ed Sheeran


¿Amigos?

Has bajado la vista. Miras el piso con si fuera lo más interesante del mundo. No, miento. No lo ves, no estás prestando atención a los mosaicos que adornan el piso, tú sólo quieres evitar mi mirada. Rehúyes a ella. Y la verdad, es que yo tampoco podría sostener tu mirada. No podría, sin ponerme a llorar. Así que, te agradezco que mires a otro lado.

Dijiste: "Te amo" Pero, ¿es verdad o es una simple mentira? Quizás me amas un poco para decir aquello. Me alegra escucharlo pero, al mismo tiempo, estoy triste.

Mientras te veo, mientras juegas con tus pies. Me pregunto, ¿Cuándo dejamos de ser amigos? ¿Cuándo? ¿Lo fuimos alguna vez? No es la primera vez que me hago estas preguntas.

No, tú y yo no somos amigos, ni lo fuimos. Entre nosotros siempre hubo algo más. Algo que nos impidió serlo. Algo mucho más hermoso y doloroso.

La pregunta correcta es ¿Cuándo comencé a amarte? ¿Cuándo la broma dejo de serlo? ¿Cómo llegamos a ese punto sin retorno?

Tal vez, siempre fue así. Tal vez, siempre me sentí atraído por ti. Por esa manera de ser tuya. Por la facilidad con la que sonríes, por la facilidad con la que haces sonreír a otros. Tienes una chispa que pocos tienen. Sabes provocar felicidad en aquellos que te tocan. Reír a carcajadas nunca fue tan fácil. Cómo tampoco, nunca fue tan fácil confiar en alguien. Desde el comienzo…

Tal vez, fueron tus ojos, tan claros, tan trasparentes. Tal vez fue la forma tan sencilla en que me hiciste sentir cómodo… tu sonrisa, siempre tu sonrisa, basta que curves un poco los labios para que el mundo caiga a tus pies. Eso, por supuesto, me incluye.

En aquel momento, no quería que supieras lo que sentía por ti. Lo oculte en amistad. Pero ¡Qué difícil me lo hacías! Diciendo cosas como: "Cásate conmigo"; fingiendo que ibas a besarme, abrazándome así, celandome así, tocándome así, mirándome así…

Sólo lo oculté, sólo quería mantener el secreto. Si lo sabías, podría haber sido algo malo. Pero, me equivoqué. Tú ya lo sabías. Tal vez, siempre lo supiste. También guardabas secretos ¿verdad? Llegamos al límite. Así que, lo que siguió fue simple y sencillamente natural ¿verdad?

Dejamos de fingir, al menos entre nosotros. Tus palabras se convirtieron en ciertas. "Cásate conmigo" venía plagado de más planes, como vivir juntos. Ya no tenías que fingir que me besabas, lo hacías en cuanto tenías la oportunidad; me abrazabas con más fuerza; me celabas con razón y me hacías sentir amado; me tocabas como querías, cuando querías, hasta hacerme perder el control sobre mí mismo; y me mirabas de forma tal, que perdía la cabeza.

No negaré que fui muy feliz así. Tratando de ocultar lo nuestro. Que no supieran, para que no provocar una catástrofe, una que no sólo nos destruiría a ti y a mí. Fui feliz, mucho. Porque te tenía. Porque me tenías. Y en la intimidad de nuestra casa, nada ni nadie podían alejarnos. Era nuestro paraíso. Éramos Adán y Eva tentando a la suerte.

Tensamos la cuerda ¿verdad? Tocamos otro límite. Y un plan maestro cayó sobre nosotros. De pronto, cuando más nos amábamos…ella llegó. Por mí, por ti, por todos, iniciaste una relación con ella. Así tenía que ser.

En tanto, yo me hice la fama de un mujeriego empedernido y patán. Tú soportaste estoico esa relación. Eres más fuerte que yo. Yo no podía, no podía estar con ellas sin pensar en ti, no podía amarlas y durar el tiempo suficiente. Por eso soy así, por eso he herido a tantas chicas.

Tantas veces, tantas quise irme. Volver a casa, sin mirar atrás. Olvidar ese dolor, esa sensación de poder perderte cada día. De tener que estar ahí cuando ella también. De fingir que no me importaba. Te lo juro, quise irme. Pude hacerlo…pero… pero…tus ojos. Siempre que estaba a punto de huir, tus ojos hacían alejarse a mis pies de la puerta. Me regresaban a mi hogar: a ti. Para vivir momentos efímeros de felicidad.

Pero mi límite llegó también. Hacías tu parte, lo sé. Sólo hacías lo que debías. Pero, ya no pude compartirte más. Así que, terminé nuestra relación. "Continua con ella, te lo suplico" fue lo que te dije. Yo sabía que cualquiera podía amarte, alguien que si pudiera estar contigo. A cambio te pedí ser tu amigo. Así, al menos podía estar a tu lado. Así al menos, podía pedirte quedarte de vez en cuando; y esperar a que, de vez en cuando, me hicieras caso.

Lo di por perdido. Me rodeé de más amigos con y sin derechos pero… pero…nadie es tú. Nadie. Ningún amigo puede besarme como tú. Ningún amigo puede abrazarme como tú. Ningún amigo puede amarme como tú. En mi corazón, nada cambiaba. Pero, ¿y el tuyo?

No lo sabía. No podía saberlo…me aleje de ti. Deje de interactuar contigo como antes. Estaba desesperado buscando la manera de arrancarte de mí. Pero…pero…siempre encontré la excusa para quedarme a tu lado. Aún si, di por pérdida la amistad, pero es qué, nunca existió.

Tú también tenías un límite ¿verdad? Ya no lo soportaste más. Cumpliste y ya no pueden decirte nada. Rompiste, te alejaste de ella. No te negaré que eso me hizo un poco feliz. Pero, ciertamente, no esperaba que vinieras.

Con tus ojos brillantes, claros, y hermosos me hablaste. "Te amo" dijiste, "¿Aún me quieres?" preguntaste. Ahora, sigues viendo el piso. Sigues aquí, a pesar de mi silencio. Si me conoces como yo a ti, deberías saber…

-Harry-dices suave, con esa voz tan dulce. Levantas la vista brevemente, rompes mi corazón-¿Podemos seguir siendo los amigos de siempre?

Idiota. ¿Por qué? Tú y yo no somos amigos. Los amigos no se tocan como nosotros lo hicimos, los amigos no duermen de la misma cama como lo hicimos nosotros, los amigos no se besan, no se aman como tú y yo ni se tratan como tú y yo.

-No-te digo con fuerza para que no te queden dudas. Suspiras, bajas la vista, asientes.

-Entiendo-murmuras. Me doy cuenta que no estás bien.

-No deberías buscar mi amistad-te reprochó y tú me miras brevemente. Sé que estás a punto de pedir disculpas pero no, no tienes nada de que disculparte, no te permitiré que lo hagas-Deberías amarme, como yo te amo… deberías saber…

Sonríes, tampoco yo debó añadir nada más.

Es nuestro límite, uno más ¿verdad? Ya no podemos con la farsa, ya no podemos ocultar algo que sólo ha crecido con el tiempo. No podemos apagar el fuego.

Sé que ahora la tolerancia será mínima, que tal vez todo se vuelva un desastre. Lo sé. Pero, no podré fingir que somos amigos, no podré. Porque a mis amigos no los amo como te amo a ti. Porque mis amigos no me aman como tú lo haces.

-Louis…- te sonrió-…ahora, bésame, tonto.

No sabes cuan feliz me hace que, no seas mi amigo.

* * *

Hola, espero que les haya gustado.

Diré esto: no soy fan de 1D, los he escuchado gracias al radio y porque es inevitable no hacerlo cuando son tan famosos. Su música no es mi estilo de música. Sin embargo, por alguna extraña razón, que ya no recuerdo, me topé con una imagen de "Larry" (no sabía que eran de 1D) Me gustaron y acabé shipeandolos, porque me son muy lindos. No tengo idea de como sea su relación, ni me interesa entrar en polémica. Pero, este song fic tenía que sacarlo de mi sistema.


End file.
